Salida de emergencia
by xzettax
Summary: En una noche todo puede cambiar...


**Nota: iCarly definitivamente no es mío…**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Y aquí estoy solo, hoy fue un día bastante duro, más de lo normal, tuve otra pelea con Sam y no he hablado con ella desde la escuela, si lo sé otra pelea, esto es muy común entre nosotros excepto que hoy Sam volvió a comer dedos de pescado y ya saben la salsa tártara la volvió loca, así que adivinen quien sufrió las consecuencias, exacto yo, me hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez, abrió mi casillero saco mi ropa mientras estaba en gimnasia, saco mi ropa y la corto, cuando la enfrente lo único que me dijo fue: estaba aburrida. Entienden mi frustración de cada día, y si no la entienden es porque son igual a Sam, sin ofender pero vamos deben de comprenderme, es algo malo que una persona haga tu vida miserable desde hace casi 4 años, en fin, cada que tengo una pelea fuerte vengo a la salida de emergencia, se lo que estarán pensando, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso, bueno no del todo, lo sé es extraño que venga al lugar donde tuve mi primer beso con la chica de la que huyo diariamente pero es un lindo lugar, tiene una buena vista del cielo nocturno de Seattle, así que aquí estoy solo…

"Entonces puedo pasar o no?"- escuche a alguien hablar creo que tiene bastante tiempo aquí pero estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no la escuche, voltee para ver de quien se trataba y adivinen quien era, exacto Sam, le di la señal de que pasara, si lo sé dejavú. Se sentó en otra silla de campo que tenia ahí, si que conveniente, cierto? Pasaron unos minutos de silencio desde que entro a la salida de emergencia, todavía no entiendo eso, entro o salió? Bien como sea les decía que estábamos en silencio total, creo que han pasado unos 5 minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio, vaya si que estoy agradecido.

"Lo siento"

"Porque?"-Vaya si que me agarro por sorpresa

"Por cortar tu ropa mientras estabas en gimnasia, ponerle un virus a tu computadora, lamer tu teléfono celular, por todo"-Ahora me entienden dejavú!

"Está bien"- Que? Era lo único que podía decir o querían que le dijera que con esta plática sincera recuerdo la noche del beso? Que a caso quieren que me muera?

Ella sonrió."Un dejavú, no lo crees"-Oh Chiz que acaso lee mentes.

"Si bueno, creo que debes en cuando hay que tener una noche de sinceridad"

"Si, cuánto tiempo ha pasado no?"-Oh no! Espero que no hable de lo que pienso que está hablando, que le contesto, no, no le contestare nada esperare a que ella continúe para estar seguro de que habla, sí, eso es lo mejor para no salir herido- "Cuanto hace que nos conocemos? 3, 4 años?"

"Si, eso creo"

"Como hemos cambiado"

"Si demasiado"-En verdad creo eso, es decir wow! Ella y Carly si que han crecido, lo sé, lo sé son mis amigas, no debería hablar así acerca de ellas pero también soy un chico así que, no me juzguen.

"Recuerdas las apuestas que teníamos, eran divertidas"

"Si vaya que lo eran"

"Y siempre te ganaba"

"Qué? Claro que no!"- Si lo sé, ella siempre me ganaba y aun lo hace, en verdad la envidio, no sé como lo hace.

"Oh vamos Benson, siempre te ganaba y estoy segura que aun lo hago, quieres apostar?"

"Sabes que tienes razón tu eres mejor"

"Así se habla, mama es la mejor"

"Si como sea"- Después de decir eso hubo un momento de silencio, un gran momento de silencio.

"Sabes, de algún modo me hubiese gustado ser mas como Carly"

"De que hablas?"

"Hablo de que ella jamás se mete en problemas y siempre luce bien, además nos daña a nadie por lo tanto no tiene que venir a un escape de emergencia y pedir disculpas"

"Si bueno es Carly, no creo que pueda dañar a alguien"

"Si y por eso todo el mundo la quiere y tiene a lindos chicos tras de ella, claro sin incluirte a ti"

"Ouch, golpe bajo"

"No me refiero a que no seas lindo me refiero que, no lo sé, eres diferente"-Wow! Sam Puckett piensa que soy lindo, en verdad es un momento de sinceridad-"y me hubiese gustado que más chicos como Jake o Griffin me pusieran atención"

"wow, entonces sientes envídia de Carly?"

"Si bueno no, ay no lo sé"-wow este es un lado de Sam que jamas habia visto, es decir, se que aveces puede ser sincera y todo eso, pero nunca crei que me contaria todo esto a mi a su enemigo jurado. "En verdad no creí que te sintieras así respecto a Carly".- Es lo unico que pude decir,¿Que?, no soy bueno con las palabras.

"Nadie lo hace, creo que es lo único bueno de ser yo"

"No creo que sea lo único bueno, es decir, eres Sam Puckett no eres igual a las demás, quieres ser mas como Carly y lo que creo es que estas mal, ella es transparente tan solo con ver su rostro sé lo que piensa en ese momento pero tu… tu eres diferente y eso es… es excelente, no te importa lo que digan los demás porque de igual manera sigues tu camino, eres divertida, bonita, impredecible y siempre tienes algo que decir, comes todo lo que no te comes primero, eres todo misterio y me gusta que seas así"-Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, como si tuviéramos una extraña conexión y de un momento a otro estábamos a milímetros uno del otro, después ella sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, hazlo". Y así fue, lo hice.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, una vez más en la salida de emergencia, el clima es adecuado, el ruido es el normal de cada noche en Seattle, el cielo está despejado y brillante por miles de estrellas en él y se ve hermoso, de es lo segundo más hermoso que he visto, porque lo primero es una rubia carnívora llamada Sam, si lo sé suena raro pero después del momento de sinceridad y el beso nos hicimos novios, a todos los sorprendió por completo, a Carly casi le da un infarto pero después de unos minutos creo que lo comprendió aunque creo que aun le parece extraño vernos a Sam y a mi juntos pero estará bien, con Spencer cuando se lo contamos bailo de alegría no creo que le haya sorprendido fue raro pero bueno estamos hablando de Spencer todo acerca de él es raro, con Gibby bueno el se desmayo, si yo tampoco entiendo, y con mi mamá bueno tardamos unos días en decírselo, entiendan no es que se lo quisiéramos ocultar pero que tal si me mandaba a un internado al otro lado del país, como sea, cuando al fin se lo conté el sorprendido fui yo porque lo tomo bien ya saben mejor de lo que yo esperaba, a ella le tomo casi un mes acostumbrarse pero ahora creo que esta mejor y con los demás chicos, ya saben en la escuela las primeras semanas fueron algo incomodas, todo el mundo nos veían como bichos raros y hablaban de nosotros a nuestras espaldas pero después se acostumbraron o al menos eso creo, con respecto a Sam y a mí, bueno nos seguimos tratando igual, ya saben peleas sin sentido, le compro alimentos, me golpea, lo se parezco todo un masoquista, verdad? Pero que sería ser novio de Sam sin Sam aunque ahora hago que se sienta un poco más culpable cuando me hace daño y así, soy más querido, ustedes entiende, no?. Así que heme aquí, sentado junto a la chica que jamás pensé que sería mi novia pero vamos, como sería la vida sin sorpresas…

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?  
****Espero que el P.O.V se haya adaptado al personaje porque si no es así, necesitare que alguien me preste su imaginación.  
****Si dejan sus comentarios me harían la persona más feliz del mundo…**


End file.
